


They're Hunting?

by Quinny_555



Series: You Should See Me in a Crown [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is So Done, Demons as Hunters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: “Care to explain why there are demons on my case?” Dean said by way of greeting.OrIn which Dean finds out where Sam sends his demons when they get bored.





	They're Hunting?

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, really short, but whatever.

_“Care to explain why there are demons on my case?”_ Dean said by way of greeting. Sam's brow furrowed. 

“Um, I don't know…” He said. “Did you do something to get them _on_ your case?”

_“Wha- no, that's not what I mean. I'm hunting a rogue werewolf in Oklahoma city. I get here and they say they're also hunting it.”_ Dean clarified.

“Oh. Uh, yeah, I figured that the demons who are getting restless should have something constructive to do. They get to kill and save lives in the same run and I don't have to deal with them bugging me about my pacifism.” Sam explained. There was also the bonus of there being more hunters out there, whether they were human or not. “They're supposed to find a new case if someone is already on it.”

_“Well, they're not,”_ Dean muttered. Sam smiled at his brother's petulant tone.

“Why don't you try working with them?” He knew that he wouldn't, but it was worth a try.

_“Dude, no.”_  

“Fine, I'll send them to that haunting in California,” Sam sighed. They were going to bitch at him about not being able to kill something that’s already dead, just send it to another place. Last time he sent a demon on a haunting, they said _“We’re not fucking reapers,”_ and Sam couldn't agree with that sentiment more.


End file.
